Two Times Trouble
by Shadow-nin14
Summary: When Mas y Menos are extremely annoying, they get dumped off to the Titans. how are the titans gonna be able to stand it? read and find out
1. The two arrives

I'd like to dedicate this story to my best friends Bass gs, Dancingirl3, and Ashtora/Zako

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any of it's characters, but I own this story and i can do whatever I want, Muwahahaha!

" No you can't we're actual people." Said Beast Boy." Well I can make you do whatever I want, watch." Beast Boy suddenly lifted into the air and was spun around, when he landed, he was very dizzy." Ok, nevermind what I said before" said Beast Boy, before he fell to the ground. Now, on to the story.

It was early morning at the Titans' Tower. Everyone was asleep, except for Raven who as usual, waking up in early morning to drink her herbal tea (without Beast Boy's and Cyborg's usual arguement over breakfast). Suddenly, there was an extremely loud knock on the door. Raven grunted and walked to the door, wondering who besides her, would be up at this hour." Who is it?" asked Raven, slightly tired.

"Aqualad and the Titans East" said Aqualad. Raven opened the door and saw Bumblebee, Aqualad, Speedy, and Mas y Menos. Aqualad and Bumblebee gave Raven alot of suitcases." Tell Cyborg thanks for watching them and I'll see you later, bye!" said Bumble bee as Aqualad, Speedy, and her stormed off leaving Mas y Menos behind. Raven Just walked in and dropped the suitcases on the couch and a note fell off and went under the couch that read:" Mas y Menos have learned how to speak english, but still talk very fast, they will eat any food, but are hyperactive, so whatever you do, do not give them sugar."

Raven then used her powers, and woke up everyone asleep. When the rest of the Titans came to the livingroom, they were shocked to see white and red blurrs, made by the constant superspeed running of Mas y Menos. "um... Hola! Mas y Menos" said Beast Boy. "O hi Beast Boy!" said Mas. "What, you can speak english now?" asked Robin. " Yup, we learned, see? I can speak English yay! yay! yay! yay! yay! " said Menos running in circles around Robin with Mas, causing Robin to trip. " So, let us calm Mas and Menos down" said Starfire. " I know how! Hey Mas and Menos, want some cookies?" said Beast Boy "cookies! cookies! cookies !cookies! cookies! " Yelled Mas y Menos, now running around the whole tower in super speed.

So what will happen when Mas y Menos eat cookies? find out in the next chapter!

Please read and review, and no flames please, thanks


	2. Room search

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but I own this story and I can hurt Beast Boy! Hahahahahaahhaha!

" Hurt who?" asked Beast Boy." No one, I was just joking." As I was saying:

Bass gs : all my chapters are short, but i update more frequently.

We left off where Beast Boy was gonna give Mas y Menos cookies, which they are not supposed to have!

" Come on M&M( that's BB's name for Mas y Menos) let's get the cookies in the kitchen" said B.B. walking to the cabinet. " Here you go" said Beast Boy handing a cookie to both Mas and Menos. As they ate the cookies, their bodies felt overwhelmed with a rediculously strong surge of energy." Weeeeeee!" Mas and Menos said as they touched hands and ran around the entire city in 20 seconds flat! A line of red and white shot around the city like a bullet, making the wind so strong, people were thrown backwards! When the two hyperactive twin superheroes ran superspeed back to the T-Tower, they stopped in front of a door before heading back to the living room to meet the Titans. The metal door opened, and it was Cyborg's room!

"Oooooooo" said Mas and Menos at once before entering the room. They ran superspeed throughout the room before stopping at a closet. As they stepped in, they saw a room full of clothes, and jewelery from when he got a free shopping spree, and bought everything in the store, no matter what it was. They ran around the closet, and then left Cyborg's room and ran to the living room where they saw the Titans again. Now, Mas was dressed in short sweat pants, a blue sweatshirt , and a backwards cap. Menos was wearing a pair of cargo shorts, a sweater wth the hood up, a gold chain that said " I'm a good guy" and a yankees baseball cap. The Teen Titans just stood there looking shocked. " Guess what, while we were running we saw a music video. Now we wanna be rappers!" said Mas " (rapping) My name is Mas and I'm here to say, it's gonna be a beautiful day. My name is Menos and I do agree, there's nobody better than Mas and Me!" rapped Mas and Menos, while everyone was too shocked to say anything.

" What's next?" asked Mas. " Let's go see what's in everyone else's rooms!" said Menos. " Cool" said Mas as they sped off to Starfire's room. " really pink!" said Menos. " Let's see what we can find" said Menos, as they searched the alien girl's room. " We can't find anything interesting!" said Mas, slightly depressed. Menos found a book in Star's pillowcase labeled "Diary." Mas and Menos opened the book and began to read. September 20, 2004: My sister has come to visit, and the others have come to like her. Especially Robin. I hope that he does not like her, because I do not think she is a very nice person" read Mas. After reading some more entries in Starfire's diary, they started to get bored. " Let's go to Raven's room next!" said Menos as they sped off to the gothic girl's room.

What will Mas and Menos find in Raven's room, find out next time on Two Times Trouble!

Please read and review, and no flames, thanks.


End file.
